


惊鸿一瞥

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	惊鸿一瞥

一架布满弹孔的运输机残骸在大地上燃烧，浓浓的黑烟几乎遮蔽了血色的夕阳。飞机旁边还有不少物资一并在烈火中燃烧，那是飞行员放弃了跳伞的机会强行打开机舱投下的物资。望着眼前烈火中沾着鲜血的一个个木箱，银时皱着眉头长叹一声，随后便指挥战士们扑灭大火，抢救物资。这已经是第5架坠毁的运输机了。银时所属的部队已经被围困两个月了，只能靠运输机补给，可运输机却频频被敌人击毁，珍贵的物资尽数消失在烈火中。

*************************************************

银时拿着一小片焦糖，小心翼翼地用牙齿咬下来一点含在嘴里，让那略带苦涩的焦糊味的甜蜜在口腔里扩散。装着白糖的箱子着火了，硕果仅存的一点也都变成了焦黑的硬块。但这些焦黑的糖在这块孤岛般的阵地上却是梦幻般的珍馐。因为物资的短缺，每人每餐只能得到两片掺了锯末的面包。短缺的食品和药物加上高强度的战斗，使饥饿变成了战场的主旋律，很多士兵甚至吃掉了皮带和皮鞋。没了鞋子的士兵们只能割下绑腿缠在他们遍生水泡的青紫的脚上。死也想做个饱死鬼啊！银时叹了口气，匆匆咽下了那份菲薄的晚餐。

*************************************************

又到了空投的日子，银时带着他的班，提前在地上铺好了空投信标。他蹲在草丛里，焦急地等待着那代表希望的飞机引擎轰鸣声。部队已经断炊一整天了，银时只觉得身子发飘，像是走在棉花上。胃酸腐蚀着他的胃，火烧般的感觉让他无法思考除了食物以外的任何东西。银时恍惚中看见面前顶着白雪的枯黄杂草变成了奶油蛋糕，正当他抓着蛋糕往嘴里送时，一阵嘈杂的响声把他从恍惚中拉回了现实，运输机那刺耳的轰鸣在银时耳朵里却宛如仙乐一样。透过座舱的玻璃和那有些滑稽的护目镜，银时看到了一双美丽的钴蓝色眼睛。那眼中既有钢铁般坚毅的灰色，又有天空般温柔的蓝色。这一抹动人心魄的蓝色成了他在这血肉磨坊里的希望之窗。想要活下去，去见“蓝眼睛”，成了银时心里最强烈的愿望。

*************************************************

呼啸的寒风里，银时裹紧了风衣，瑟缩在战壕里，脚上的冻疮和腹中的饥饿感折磨得他无法入眠。半梦半醒中，他仿佛又听见了飞机的轰鸣，看见  
了那双蓝眼睛。

*************************************************

日子一天又一天地过去，这孤舟般的阵地依旧屹立着。又到了空投的日子，银时望着钻出冻土的嫩芽，心里也像初春的日光一样暖洋洋的。今天又能见到蓝眼睛了，运气好还能搞点砂糖，银时美滋滋地想着，而且晚上突围成功的话，就能离开这个鬼地方了。银时哼着跑调的曲子，把金黄色的子弹一颗颗压进弹匣。那家伙会是什么样的人呢？他不禁幻想起来，要是个傲娇就太棒了。

*************************************************

银时跟着连长，踩着冲锋号的鼓点趁着暮色向前冲锋。一发炮弹带着死神的邀请函瞄准了他。感到危机感的银时刚想卧倒，便觉得身子一轻，如鸟儿一般飞向了空中。

*************************************************

凄厉的防空警报声回响在机场上空。土方一听到警报便抓过头盔便冲向跑道，想要在敌军炸毁跑道之前强行起飞。就在他差一步便能登上飞机时，他感觉腹部挨了几发重拳，踉跄着向后倒去，想要伸手抓住飞机，却抓了个空。

*************************************************

一块被战火蹂躏得破破烂烂的木牌上歪歪扭扭地刻着几个大字“祖国母亲，您的儿子们尽力了。”被炮弹撕去双腿的银时躺在木牌下，嘴里喃喃地自言自语，“好想再见一次那双蓝眼睛啊……”银时竭力撑开灌铅般的眼皮，想要再看一眼那一如那人眼眸般温柔的，一尘不染的蓝天，可留在他那双赤眸里最后的风景却是如血的残阳。

*************************************************

土方十四郎仰面倒在血泊中，距离他心爱的座机只有一步之遥。几发.50口径的机枪子弹撕碎了他的腹腔，狰狞的伤口几乎把他撕成了两段。那双钴蓝色的凤眼大睁着，却失去了平日的光彩。他永远也不会知道，曾经有一个人，只一眼就爱上了他美丽的蓝眼睛。


End file.
